


Pride and Prejudice but its Destiel - The character and places sheet

by ToyaPandora



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyaPandora/pseuds/ToyaPandora
Summary: This is for those reading my fic 'Pride and Prejudice but its Destiel'.Here is who's who, in case whilst reading, its hard to tell.I'm sorry if this is hard to read.This is a WIP and subject to change/updates.
Collections: Pride and Prejucdice but its Destiel





	Pride and Prejudice but its Destiel - The character and places sheet

Character Sheet:

  * Anna – Mary Bennet/Campbell
  * Ash – Lucas Boy/Harvelle Boy
  * Ava Wilson – Mrs. Long/Wilson
  * Bella – Miss Bingley/Winchester
  * Benny – Miss King/Mr. Lafitte
  * Bobby – Mr. Gardiner/Mills
  * Cas – Mr. Darcy/Novak
  * Charlie – Maria Lucas/Harvelle
  * Chuck – Mr. Robinson/Benedict
  * Clare – Georgiana Darcy/Novak
  * Crowley – Mr. Collins/Sheppard
  * Dean – Elizabeth Bennet/Campbell
  * Ellen – Mrs. Lucas/Harvelle
  * Gabriel – Mr. G. Hurst/Shurley
  * Garth – Sir William Lucas/ Sir Garth Harvelle
  * Jack – Miss DB
  * Jeffery Dean Morgan – Colonel Forster/Morgan
  * Jess – Jane Bennet/Campbell
  * Jesse –
  * Jo – Charlotte Lucas/Harvelle
  * Jody – Mrs. Gardiner/Mills
  * Kevin – Mr. Hurst/Shurley
  * Lucifer – Mr. Wickham
  * Mary and John – Bennet/Campbell
  * Meg – Kitty Bennet/Campbell
  * Misha – Captain Carter/Collins
  * Mr & Mrs Phillips – Mr & Mrs Tran
  * Rowena – Lady Catherine de B/Lady Rowena de Fergus
  * Ruby – Lydia Bennet
  * Sam – Mr. Bingley/Winchester
  * Zachariah – Mr. Morris/Fuller



Places:

  * Longbourn – Eden
  * Meryton – Sioux Falls
  * Netherfield – Biggerson
  * Pemberley - Jericho




End file.
